Little Brothers
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Tim and Damian have never liked each other. But one night on surveillance Tim and Damian gets captured by black mask. Tim makes a decision, and Damian learns a lesson in brotherhood. One shot.


The first time Tim made a mistake and almost got killed when he was Robin, Nightwing was there and he protected him.

"Everybody makes mistakes, just make sure you're more careful next time. I might not be there buddy. Don't worry I won't tell, B." He smiled as he ruffled Tim's hair. Tim smiled as he thought of that memory.

The smile faded as he looked down at a scowling Robin in front of him.

"I don't believe it, Father made me patrol with _you._ " Damian said. Tim had his way he wouldn't be with Damian. As a punishment Bruce made them patrol together.

Bruce was a cruel man.

Patrol wasn't fun, Damian sucked all the fun out of everything it seemed. Tim wondered if Dick had taken too many hits in the head if that's why he and Damian got along.

Bruce ordered them to stake out a Black Mask's warehouse. That was so much fun. Damian scowled deeper when they saw that a deal was going down.

"Radio B." Red Robin instructed him in a whisper. Damian didn't like it, but he called Batman. He and Nightwing where in a fight across town they were unsure of when they could get over to them. Red Robin looked at Robin and told him, "We wait for them, there is too many for us to take."

"Maybe for you, weakling. Red Robin, I faced more ninjas than Black Mask ever had thugs." Damian told him. Tim wanted to run his hand through his hair. If he had a brick he would seriously, wonder whether to knock out Damian or knock himself out. Damian drove him to desperate measures, he had never realized how desperate.

Robin leaped down and started to fight. Red Robin jumped after him. They fought together well, for once it wasn't against each other. The thugs didn't know what hit them, they tried to fight back and called in reinforcements thirty more thugs showed up.

"Great, where does Black Mask get so many cronies?" Red Robin muttered.

Robin smiled as he fought, he was only happy when he was fighting, after so many thugs {20} he was beginning to wear down. Red Robin was working on his twentieth thug when two heavy's got Damian by his arms and held him down.

"Give up or Robin bites the dust." Damian squirmed and cursed the men holding him.

Red Robin surrendered and they were brought inside the warehouse. It was filled with guns and drugs, way more than intel suggested. The buyers that had been there left at the first sign of trouble, so now it was Black Mask and his henchmen. Their hands were bound tightly and they were pushed to the floor. Red Robin scooted beside Robin.

"Next time I say wait, actually wait. Are you okay?" Red Robin asked. Damian never got a chance to answer as Black Mask walked in. He smiled as he looked at the two captured vigilantes.

"So my men caught two little birds. How fun. You know I think we will have a good time together I want to ask you a few questions." As if to emphasize his point one of his thugs brought in a tub of water. "You can tell me now or later. You will tell me."

Black Mask walked to Robin he pulled him to his feet by his hair he tried to pull of his domino mask and was rewarded by getting an electric shock. Bruce had added it that as a security measure anyone who didn't know the release button would get shocked.

"Let's start with you, shorty." Black Mask said menacingly.

"Yeah, start with the lowest level operative, who's been in with Batman Inc. the shortest amount of time he probably knows all the secrets. I mean, Robin is just brimming with all kinds of secrets." Red Robin stated full of snark. Damian knew a lot of secrets, but he wasn't getting tortured on Tim's watch. He was going to keep his little brother safe.

Damian went to say something until Tim gave him a Batglare. A thug picked up Red Robin and dragged him over to the tub. Damian was puzzled he knew less than Tim, but he still knew secrets. Why was Tim protecting him? He was the reason that they got captured, if he had just waited for Batman and Nightwing they wouldn't have been in this mess.

Damian watched as Black Mask asked questions, "Who is Batman?"

Red Robin looked at him and said, "Tom Selleck. You see all those years playing a private detective wore off, he's Batman."

Black Mask nodded to a thug and they grabbed Red Rodin and forced his head underwater, Tim fought, but it was of little use. Damian counted the seconds, 39, 40, at 41 the thug brought Tim up. He was dropped roughly on to the concrete. Tim sputtered and coughed as he tried to get air back in his lungs.

"Who is Batman?"

After a few minutes of coughing up water Red Robin answered, "Which one there was three?"

"The current one." He was getting aggravated.

"Your Mama." Black Mask was lived now, a "your mama" joke. He hated those jokes. He nodded to the thug and Tim was thrust back into the water. Damian counted again this time was longer and when Tim was brought out of the water he started to weakly cough up water.

Damian was perturbed by his Father and Grayson they should already be here. Damian had been working on the ropes that bound his wrist while everyone had been concentrating on Tim's water boarding. He was almost free.

Black Mask asked a different question, "Who are you?"

Tim looked at him his eye slats on the mask narrowed, "I'm nobody."

Black Mask motioned for him to be put in the water again.

Damian counted to 30 seconds when Batman and Nightwing burst in. Damian got the ropes off of him as he ran into the fray.

The fight was soon over as the thugs fled. Nightwing ran over to Robin, and Batman went over to Red Robin who was still coughing up water.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked gruffly.

"I just need to catch my breath." More coughing followed.

Nightwing and Robin walked over to them.

"What happened?" Nightwing asked, "Last time we talked you to were surveilling and waiting on us."

"We can discuss that in full length later. Let's go home and get Red Robin in dry clothes." Batman said.

Tim looked miserable, his uniform was drenched in water and in the Gotham night he was shivering pretty hard.

On the ride to the Manor, Damian couldn't figure out why Tim had volunteered to take his place. All that day, well every day they fought. They both hated each other. He was riding his bike and Nightwing was riding Tim's, so Tim could ride in the Batmobile.

They didn't speak on the way there, when they arrived at the Batcave Alfred was waiting for them.

Once Tim had a hot shower and warm clothes they explained what had transpired. Damian hoped father wouldn't be too angry he knew it he was to blame. As he listen to Tim telling what happened it didn't sound exactly the way Damian remembered it. Tim was saying it wasn't anyone's fault that Damian had fell off the roof top they were watching from and they were forced into a fight. He didn't mention that they were going to attempt to drown him and Tim had baited Black Mask taking him instead.

Damian was puzzled as his father looked at both of them.

"I'm glad you both okay. You should probably go to bed." Bruce told them.

On the way up the stairs, when Dick and Bruce where out of ear shot Damian asked, "Why did you lie, it was my fault."

"We all make mistakes, Damian. I don't know why I lied exactly, maybe for the same reason I wouldn't let Black Mask torture you, you're my little brother whether we like it or not. I know you would be insufferable if you got benched."

Damian didn't know what to think, Grayson had many times told him they were brothers, but never Drake.

"Tt, Thank you, for doing that. I am a capable person I will make it up to you."

 **AN**

 **I wanted to write a story about Tim and Damian being siblings and protecting each other.**

 **Review what you think!**


End file.
